


Photo-proofed Kisses, Ink-stained Hugs

by Ejacyeolation



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Angst, Captivity, M/M, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:43:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1866705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ejacyeolation/pseuds/Ejacyeolation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Byun Baekhyun thinks that he might never be able to get away from Park Chanyeol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Act One - To Restrain

The sound of the door opening is too loud to Baekhyun’s ears, and a shiver runs down his spine when he hears it close. He feels the presence of another person and he sucks in a deep breath as the bed dips to occupy Chanyeol’s added weight.

“What’s wrong?”

Baekhyun whimpers as he feels arms circle around his waist, pulling him closer to the warm body.

“Clothes,” he breathes out. “Please. I’m cold.”

Baekhyun feels Chanyeol nod. He feels a kiss being pressed to his forehead and then Chanyeol’s standing up. 23 breaths later, Chanyeol comes back and Baekhyun feels the fabric of clothes slipping against his skin. The cool metal clinging to his foot is removed, and then he’s fully dressed.

He reaches up and tugs at the blindfold, and it comes off after a few moments of Chanyeol fumbling with it. When his eyes are free of the restraint, Baekhyun blinks and looks at the man in front of him.

“Yeol, why are you doing this?"

Chanyeol flinched, as if Baekhyun’s question hurt him. He sagged and then he was holding Baekhyun’s small body in his arms as support.

“I’m sorry, Baek. It’s the only way.”

* * *

“Please, just eat already.”

Baekhyun ignores Chanyeol’s plea, giving him a blank stare.

“Really, Baekhyun? Are you really going to make this hard on us? Do you want me to get you an I.V tube or something? Do you want me to force feed you?”

Baekhyun knows that Chanyeol would do that, could do it if he wanted to. The  _Bestseller_ stamp on each of Chanyeol’s books wasn’t just there to flaunt or to attract readers. It was there because Park Chanyeol was nothing short of a bestselling author. He certainly has enough money to do that for Baekhyun.

“I want you to take these off,” the smaller male replies. He tugs at the cuff attached to one of his wrists, another around one of his ankles. The chains were long enough for him to move around, but not enough to leave the bed.

“I can’t do that.”

“Why the fuck not?” Baekhyun spits back, reaching out his unrestrained hand to pull Chanyeol’s face so the other couldn’t look away. “Why can’t you?”

“Because I can’t have you leaving me again.”

Baekhyun’s hand slips down to Chanyeol’s neck, nails leaving angry red marks on purpose, but Chanyeol doesn’t seem to care, even leaning into Baekhyun’s touch.

“You can’t do that to me again. You won’t ever leave me again, Baekhyun.”

* * *

After the first few weeks, Baekhyun gave up on counting and keeping track of the days that he spent captive in Chanyeol’s room. His life became a cycle of eating, sleeping, and Chanyeol letting him go to the bathroom when he needed to, with the taller male guarding outside the door. At nights, he would feel Chanyeol slip under the covers and sleep next to him.

Chanyeol didn’t have to leave the house, either. He was working on a new book and was spoiled by his editor, letting him stay indoors for the sake of “being at peace” during his brainstorming and, eventually, for the writing process. Baekhyun wonders if Do Kyungsoo would ever pay them a visit and see Baekhyun’s current state.

Today was one of those days that Chanyeol would work on his book in the presence of Baekhyun, the latter knowing that this comforted Chanyeol. He always wrote better when Baekhyun is there.

“What are you writing about this time?” Baekhyun asks, breaking the silence between them.

Chanyeol almost looks startled, and maybe he really is. Baekhyun couldn’t blame him, though, because he himself was surprised that he was able to calmly ask such a casual question given their situation.

“The usual,” Chanyeol answers. “Romance with a sad twist.”

At that, Baekhyun chuckles, startling Chanyeol once more. “There’s always a twist when it comes to your writings. Give me the plot.”

Chanyeol leans back in his chair and rolls up his sleeves, up to his elbows. Baekhyun doesn’t hide how he stares at those exposed forearms, watching the way the muscles rippled under the skin when Chanyeol moved.

“Character B is a doctor, Character C is sick with a degenerative disease, B’s some sort of melancholic person because he thinks that he’s turned heartless after years of being a doctor, C’s trying to keep his ‘happy’ image going,” Chanyeol says, twirling a pen between his fingers. “B realizes that he wants C to live more than anything but C still dies so yeah, poor them.”

Baekhyun notes how Chanyeol still refuses to use the traditional A and B naming.

“Wait, B’s a doctor? Are you going for some sort of forbidden romance here?”

Chanyeol types down something on his laptop before answering. “That’s my problem right now. I don’t really know if I still want B to be a doctor, or maybe just another patient with a different problem. All this researching on medical stuff is slowing me down from coming up with the initial draft and Kyungsoo isn’t really happy.”

“Sometimes, the easier way is better,” Baekhyun tells him. “And don’t overwork your brain too much; I can already see it shrinking.”

Chanyeol laughs, the sound coming off a bit strained to Baekhyun. He wonders how something that was so natural for them before became something tense, and then carded a hand through his hair and was reminded of the cuffs that held him down to that bed.

“Will I be in there?”

Chanyeol smiles, one that actually looks like one of his genuine smiles. “You’re always in my books, Baek. One way or another.”

Baekhyun already knew that but he can’t help but give the giant an answering smile, albeit a significantly smaller one.

* * *

The reason why Baekhyun isn’t as scared as he’s supposed to be is because Chanyeol hasn’t done anything to him since he chained Baekhyun down.

Baekhyun would fall asleep to the sound of Chanyeol typing on his laptop, wake up after a few hours with Chanyeol’s arm around his waist, and then when he woke up in the morning Chanyeol would be gone from the bed, the telltale smell of bacon and eggs  cooking in the kitchen giving his location away.

Today, Chanyeol won’t be staying with him for the night.

“I’ll be noisy,” the giant says, already on his way to the door.

“What if I need to pee?”

Chanyeol does a pause, his hand halfway to the door already. “Just holler?”

Baekhyun gives him a hard stare, and something flashes in Chanyeol’s eyes before he sighs and puts down his laptop. He retrieves a key from his pocket and removes the chains around Baekhyun’s wrist and ankle. He leaves without saying anything.

A couple of minutes pass before Baekhyun stands up and tries the door. When he turns the knob, he almost chuckles. Of course Chanyeol locked it.

He returns to the bed, staring up the ceiling and listening to the clock ticking on the wall. He looks at the cuffs placed on Chanyeol’s table and groans, rolling so he was lying on his stomach.

He doesn’t understand why Chanyeol wouldn’t touch him, when he had Baekhyun literally tied down to a bed. Baekhyun doesn’t know if it’s because the taller male was being cautious of scaring Baekhyun more and really ruining their relationship, or if it’s because their relationship was ruined to the point that they couldn’t go past the level of intimacy that was Chanyeol quietly slipping into bed and just sleeping next to him with an arm lightly draped around the smaller male.

Baekhyun was beyond mad that he’s being held captive, and he was very much scared of the fact that Chanyeol did something like this, but months of just staying inside a room and sleeping next to each other was getting to his nerves, and he just wanted Chanyeol to actually do something.

It was like they just relapsed to how their relationship was towards the end; cold and unmoving.  _Dead_.

Baekhyun decides that he just wants release, in many ways that Chanyeol wouldn’t give him, so he lets a hand slip past the garter of his shorts, alternating from palming his length to giving it fast and hard strokes.

He sucks on his fingers and doesn’t moan until he lets that hand reach around his back. His breath hitches when a digit enters him, followed by another and another, until he’s finger-fucking himself and had almost completely stopped his actions on his dick. He came, imagining that it was Chanyeol’s fingers inside him.

One of the reasons why Baekhyun is frustrated is because Chanyeol wouldn’t do anything to him.

* * *

Chanyeol was in the process of telling Baekhyun that he wanted to throw Kyungsoo off a cliff when Baekhyun reached his free leg out, lightly touching Chanyeol’s crotch.

“Baek?” Chanyeol looks down at Baekhyun’s foot, and then back to Baekhyun’s face.

“What?”

Chanyeol lets out a shaky breath when Baekhyun’s foot starts moving, going up and down his clothed member. “What are you doing?”

Baekhyun chooses to ignore the question, knowing that Chanyeol didn’t really expect an answer. “Fuck me.”

Chanyeol chokes out a surprised “what?”

Baekhyun puts up an apathetic front. “Have you gone deaf? I’m telling you that I’m tired of jerking off by myself and sticking my own fingers up my ass. I’m telling you that I want you to fuck me.”

He almost gives up, thinking that it’s a lost cause, until he feels Chanyeol steadily grow hard under his foot. He raises an eyebrow and Chanyeol looks away.

Baekhyun almost thinks that Chanyeol is cute when he does that.

“Make love to me, please. I just really need it. I need you. Make love to me.”

Apparently, that was all that Chanyeol needed to hear because the next thing Baekhyun knew, he’s on his back on the bed with Chanyeol looming over him, straddling his hips. Chanyeol fumbles around with his keys, trying to unlock the chains, but Baekhyun stops him.

“Leave them.”

Chanyeol looks hesitant at first, which Baekhyun thinks is stupid because Chanyeol was the one who put those chains on him in the first place. Eventually, the keys are put away.

“Kiss me,” Baekhyun orders.  He doesn’t know why he has to order this, but Chanyeol complies. A nervous peck on the lips, barely lasting more than three heartbeats, has Baekhyun remembering the first time Chanyeol kissed him.

The kiss made Baekhyun remember how it felt like to fall in love.

Chanyeol pulls back but Baekhyun threads his fingers through brown hair, eagerly pulling him in for more. The kiss is clumsy, with teeth bumping against teeth and a lot of lip biting, but neither of the two cares. When they stop, both trying to regain their breathing, Baekhyun tugs on the belt loops on Chanyeol’s pants and grips the collar of his crisp shirt.

“Off with these.”

Chanyeol starts with unbuttoning his shirt and throwing it to a side, pants following after, while Baekhyun lets himself enjoy the show. He runs his hands up and down the planes of Chanyeol’s stomach, enjoying the feel of the smooth skin under his fingertips. He smirks when he feels Chanyeol shiver.

Chanyeol moves to unbutton Baekhyun’s own shirt, but the cuff attached to the older male’s wrist prevents him from removing the piece of clothing. The same case happens with Baekhyun’s pants and underwear, ending up pooling around one of his legs.

He spreads Baekhyun’s legs apart and lowers his body down, positioning himself in between the milky limbs. Without warning, Chanyeol takes Baekhyun’s length into his mouth. His eyes flutter close for a moment before he looks up and stares at the person receiving the VIP treatment.

Baekhyun almost smirks, thinking that for once, Chanyeol’s the one who looks like a slut. He wraps his free leg around Chanyeol’s neck and that earns him a guttural moan. He holds the brunet in place and bucks into him, face-fucking Chanyeol until he comes into the other’s mouth.

“Swallow,” he commands, but it proves to be unnecessary when Baekhyun sees Chanyeol swallow the load even before Baekhyun finished saying that one word. This time, he really lets out a smile. “You deserve a reward.”

He tastes himself on Chanyeol’s lips, on Chanyeol’s tongue, and he feels oddly turned-on. Chanyeol bites down on his lips and then he tastes blood, but that still doesn’t stop the kiss. What does stop the kiss is when Chanyeol pulls back, seemingly looking for something.

“Don’t get anything.”

“Baek, I need to prepare you—,” Chanyeol gets cut off by Baekhyun pulling his hand and sucking on his fingers. He groans and watches with half-lidded eyes.

Baekhyun twirls each appendage around his mouth, thoroughly sucking on them. He removes them and guides Chanyeol’s hands to his entrance, slowly pushing a finger in. Chanyeol blinks, as if he just snapped out of a trance, and takes over.

He goes at it slowly, thrusting in a single finger in a steady pace until he adds another. He switches from scissoring motions to fingering Baekhyun’s tight hole.

Baekhyun almost laughs at how gentle Chanyeol was being, at how the giant was staring at him to check if Baekhyun was in pain. He doesn’t because it feels too damn good that he has to screw his mouth to stop himself from howling out.

A third finger is added in and Baekhyun arches up. Chanyeol had hit that special spot inside him and Baekhyun almost comes because he had spent days thinking about this while pleasuring himself. He had spent days of jerking off and fucking himself while thinking about Chanyeol, who had just been in another room in the house (particularly the one beside the room Baekhyun occupies), quietly working by himself, or in the kitchen cooking up meals.

Baekhyun pushes him back, not wanting to come just from Chanyeol’s fingers alone. “Get on with it.”

Chanyeol does an almost-comical pause, before he spits on his hands and tries to lubricate his cock as best as he could. He aligns it to Baekhyun’s entrance and gives the smaller male a long stare.

“Are you sure?”

Baekhyun almost cries because he is suddenly reminded of how Chanyeol had asked him the same question when they were about to have sex for first time. Instead, he holds back and just nods his head.

Like any of his other movements, Chanyeol goes in slowly, almost nervously, and gives Baekhyun enough time to get used to being stretched again. He leans down when he’s filled Baekhyun completely, planting kisses on sweaty shoulders.

“Move.”

Torturously slow thrusts at first, which change into steady and strong ones, coupled with kisses has Baekhyun coming, clamping his mouth shut. Chanyeol follows after picking up his pace, and he latches his mouth to Baekhyun’s as he shoots streams of hot liquid into the older guy.

Once again, Baekhyun grows aware of the sound of the ticking clock but only barely because Chanyeol is breathing directly into his ears. It sends goose bumps all over his body that don’t go away even when Chanyeol pulls back. He whimpers, feeling empty all of a sudden, and he hears Chanyeol chuckle.

Baekhyun finds himself not minding that they’re both sweaty, and that their cum is probably drying on them by now. He feels Chanyeol encase him in an embrace from the back and, for the second time that night, he almost cries.

He almost cries because, even though he was chained up and practically kidnapped by Chanyeol, the person lying next to him and holding him as if he’s something extremely precious and extremely fragile is still the same person Baekhyun came to love and eventually came to hate.

* * *

It’s one of those times when Chanyeol would stare at Baekhyun with this look that just says  _there’s something I need to know_ , so Baekhyun waits for it. He finishes his food and stares back at Chanyeol.

“Why did you leave? Was it because of the incident during your show? Was it something else? Please, tell me.  _Why did you leave_?”

Baekhyun doesn’t know how to answer, but he eventually decides that Chanyeol should hear the truth. “You were holding me back from the things I wanted to do.”

Chanyeol’s face gives away how hurt he is because of what Baekhyun said, but the latter continues. “I wanted to go to places, meet new people, and get new experiences.  I wanted to sing for people, to let them hear my voice, to get discovered, but you wouldn’t let me.”

“Baek…” Chanyeol seems to be at lost for words, but Baekhyun isn’t finished yet.

“I wanted to be free, Chanyeol. But every time I mentioned something about going away you would freak out,” Baekhyun tells him, not bothering to sugarcoat anything. “Every time someone offered me and the band a gig somewhere far away, you would always have a say against it, and I would end up not taking the opportunity, shooting the offer down. Every time I got a chance, you would do something and I would be on the suffering end, and now we’re here. I just wanted to be free.”

“What you wanted meant me losing you,” Chanyeol finally says, tears forming around his big eyes. “And I didn’t want that. I just didn’t want to lose you Baek, but all you wanted to do was to leave me.”

There’s a pregnant pause before Baekhyun says, “I was never really leaving you, Chanyeol. I would always come back to you.”

Baekhyun doesn’t know if he said it in a vain attempt at appeasing Chanyeol, but he regrets doing so as soon as he sees Chanyeol’s face lit up, and then he’s hugging Baekhyun. Baekhyun feels tears dripping on his shirt, and he regrets his decision even more.

He regrets it because it’s a lie. That time when he left, he wanted nothing but to get away from Chanyeol for good, with no intentions of ever coming back.


	2. Act Two - To Forget

Chanyeol doesn't know why, but he feels very uncomfortable. He feels like he forgot something important, and he almost looks down to check if he has pants on when Kyungsoo arrives.

"Sorry, car fucked up.  _Again_."

"Don't tell me you're going to replace it," Chanyeol tries for a joke. He manages to look down and confirm that he does have pants on, even had the right pair of socks inside his shoes.

"Useless things are called useless for a reason: because they're useless. You don't keep useless things, unless you're an idiot."

"Right, Soo. Right."

A waitress comes and asks for their order, and then she's off again. Kyungsoo turns to Chanyeol with an expectant look.

"I feel like you're going to call this crap," Chanyeol says before handing over the clear file containing the first draft of the novel he planned to write.

"When did I not?" Kyungsoo takes it and in a few seconds, he's reading the information on the printed paper. Chanyeol lets him, looking through his phone as Kyungsoo kept reading.

"This sounds pretty cliché, don't you think?" he finally speaks up, looking up at Chanyeol through his glasses.

"I know, I know. I think I can pull it off."

"You also know that this might end up like one of those fan fictions written by teenage girls, right? Cliché, all about love, that sort of shit. That isn't your style, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol makes a face, because Kyungsoo's right. Romance has never been Chanyeol's strong point. Although he's tried to write romance before, it always ended up with some sort of twist, which made the whole story nothing close to romantic.

"Are you saying I should scrap it?" he asks, already feeling down.

"I'm saying you're going to have to stop yourself from turning this into a twisted love story that turns out to be not-a-love-story, because by what I've read so far, the characters really love each other."

Chanyeol beams. "Thanks, Kyungsoo. I've never wanted to write something as much as I want to write this one. Thanks a lot."

"You're exaggerating," Kyungsoo replies, but he's smiling. Their order arrives, but Chanyeol ignores his coffee in favor of typing something down on his phone. A few moments pass before Kyungsoo speaks again. "Chanyeol, do you want to start a relationship?"

Chanyeol thinks it's a good thing that he hasn't started with his coffee yet, because he might have spit it out and directly shower Kyungsoo's face. "Excuse me?"

"I'm asking you if you want to start a relationship," Kyungsoo repeats, calmly looking at Chanyeol.

"With you?"

"Who else, you idiot?"

Chanyeol laughs, cursing himself at how nervous he sounded. "What are you even saying? You're joking, right?"

"No," Kyungsoo deadpans.

Chanyeol scratches the back of his head. He sips his coffee as an excuse to stall, but the cold liquid doesn't help him with his nerves. The feeling that he forgot something gets heavier, almost blowing down on his neck.

"Why would you want to have a relationship with me?" he asks, finally looking at Kyungsoo's eyes.

"Why not? We understand each other, have known each other for years, and you're not exactly my type but I guess I kind of like you."

Chanyeol blinks at the sudden confession, feeling his face heat up despite himself.

"That's unprofessional, Soo. You're my editor; a relationship would get in the way of work."

"Oh, please. I'm not talking about a relationship where we think of marrying each other or spending the rest of our lives together," Kyungsoo says. "I'm talking about eating lunch out with someone, or staying over, or watching movies while pigging out on ice cream. You know, that sort of fluffy stuff."

"We can do that even without a relationship."

"I'm also talking about having someone on your bed when it gets cold, or when you get lonely, but I'm not looking for a fuck buddy."

Chanyeol shakes his head in disbelief. "Is this because of Jongin—?" he doesn't get to finish the question, because Kyungsoo's throwing him a look that seems to question his mental health.

"Why are you even bringing him up, Chanyeol? It's been five years."

"Sorry," Chanyeol quickly apologizes. He picks up his coffee and lets the ice slide against each other before taking a huge gulp.

"Why do I have a feeling that you're not saying yes because of Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol freezes, hand still gripping his cup. He doesn't reply but it seems as if Kyungsoo already got his answer.

"Yeol, he left you. He's gone."

Chanyeol keeps his mouth shut, hoping that Kyungsoo would read it as a sign of hurt because of what he was saying.

"It's not like one of those times when he leaves but eventually comes back to you. He's gone for good. He left you and he won't come back. You have to accept that."

Suddenly, something clicks inside Chanyeol's head, and he almost falls face first into the table. Cold sweat breaks across his skin, and he has to close his eyes because he suddenly feels nauseous.

" _Don't touch me. Get away from me_."

"Chanyeol?"

" _Can't you understand me when I say we're done, huh? Are you that much of an idiot?_ "

"Jesus, Chanyeol. Are you alright?"

_"Just let go, fuck!"_

Chanyeol stands up, knees wobbling, and Kyungsoo gets up as well and tries to reach out and catch him. Chanyeol waves him off. "Excuse me for a minute."

He goes to the comfort room, finding an empty stall and slumping down on the covered toilet bowl as images from seven months ago resurfaced.

_"Baekhyun, just calm down. Please."_

_"I would calm down if you fucking let me leave, imbecile!" Baekhyun screeches, flailing and struggling to release himself from Chanyeol's hold._

_"Where are you even going to go at this time of the night?" Chanyeol demands, tightening his grip._

_"Anywhere but here," Baekhyun spits out. "Home, to a friend's house, I don't know. I just want to get away from this place."_

_It isn't spoken, but Chanyeol can almost hear Baekhyun say "I just want to get away from you." In turn, he doesn't even try to hide the pain from showing on his face. "What did I even do, Baekhyun? What did I do?"_

_"That show was important to me, Chanyeol. Someone from a label was in the crowd, and you fucked it up for me. You fucked it up with your stupid jealousy—."_

_"He was kissing you!"_

_"It was just an act!"_

_"Are you telling me that you're acting this way, because you're angry that your boyfriend didn't want you kissing someone else?" Chanyeol's hold on Baekhyun tightens even more, hands shaking, and he hears Baekhyun wince. "Is that it, Byun Baekhyun? Are you that insensitive now?"_

_"I never win with you," Baekhyun murmurs in a low voice, and Chanyeol thinks that's it. He grabs the older male's arm, roughly dragging him up the stairs, to their room._

_Baekhyun's voice cracks when he asks, "What are you going to do?" but Chanyeol keeps going. He opens the door to their room and practically throws Baekhyun in, shoving the door in his face._

_"What the actual fuck? What do you think you're doing?" Baekhyun bangs on the door as Chanyeol locks it. "You can't lock me up here!"_

_"I already have, Baekhyun. You need to cool your head down because you're not thinking properly."_

_He turns away before he could hear Baekhyun call him insane._

_When Chanyeol opens the door, he almost gets knock out of his feet. His nose almost collides with Baekhyun's head, which is now tucked under his chin. He feels tears that aren't his seep through his shirt and he wounds his arms around Baekhyun's shivering form._

_"I'm sorry, Baek. I'm sorry. Did I scare you? I'm sorry."_

_Baekhyun bangs on his chest with close fists and Chanyeol lets him. He leans down and picks the smaller guy up, bridal style, and gently places him down the bed. When he moves away, a hand shots up and grabs at his shirt, pulling him down._

_"Don't leave me," Baekhyun whispers._

_Chanyeol doesn't know if it was worth it; scaring Baekhyun so much that he's reduced to a shivering mess, begging for Chanyeol to stay with him. He does, however, know that the shiver that ran down his spine when Baekhyun willingly –almost desperately, even– pulled him closer was a shiver of delight._

_"Don't ever leave me."_

_Chanyeol nods. He slips under the covers and encases Baekhyun in a tight hug, willing the tremors to go away. "I'm here. I won't go."_

_When he wakes up in the morning, he expects to see Baekhyun still in his arms. He expects to watch his lover sleep, and to hear his silent breathing. He expects to get up and try to leave without waking Baekhyun, expects to make breakfast for the two of them._

_In reality, when he wakes up in the morning, he's alone. When he wakes up in the morning, he feels cold. When he wakes up in the morning, Baekhyun's gone._

Chanyeol gets up but sways on his feet and he resorts to using the counter to support his weight. He blinks several times but the black spots in his vision don't fade away, even when he closes his eyes for a few seconds. Someone comes up to him, a friendly stranger, and asks him if he's alright.

Chanyeol nods and this makes him slightly dizzier. "Yeah," he forces out. He screws his eyes shut one last time before he stumbles out the door, making his way back to their table. He reaches Kyungsoo whose eyes widen at the sight of him.

"What happened to you?" Kyungsoo demands, standing up and reaching out a hand to Chanyeol. Chanyeol notices the handkerchief Kyungsoo's offering to him and he weakly raises an eyebrow. "You're sweating a lot, Chanyeol. Did something happen while you were in there?"

Chanyeol takes the handkerchief and wipes his face. He really is sweating, he notes. "Thanks. I'll wash it for you."

"You aren't answering me properly, Yeol. What happened?"

He looks away, focusing on the task of gathering his things and placing them back in his bag. "I—I need to go home."

He feels Kyungsoo's stare on him but he doesn't meet the younger's eyes. "Is it because of what I said? Chanyeol, if it's because of that then I'm sorry. Stop panicking, please. You can forget all about it."

Chanyeol stills, feeling a steady throb of pain building in his head. "It's okay. I just need to go home."

"Okay? At least let me take you home—."

"No! I'm fine… I just need some time to think." Chanyeol thinks. He decides to lie. "About what you said."

Kyungsoo's expression falters. "So you are bothered by it."

"Not exactly… it just brought back… old memories," Chanyeol leaves it at that, knowing Kyungsoo would understand what he was implying. "Give me some time, okay?"

After studying him, Kyungsoo finally nods and lets Chanyeol leave. The moment he's out of the door, Chanyeol makes a run for it.

 _I locked it, right?_  He thinks.  _I locked it._

He keeps running until a wave of nausea forces him to make an abrupt halt, slouching down and he unceremoniously starts throwing up, right then and there at a sidewalk. Thankfully, there weren't much people around, but for the second time that day, a stranger approaches him and offers help. He wipes his mouth and lets the stranger help him up but refuses any other offer.

_"Don't leave me."_

He resumes walking, now in a much slower pace. His head pounds, almost in time with his steps, and he becomes aware that he's once again sweating.

_"Don't ever leave me."_

"Hey, are you sure you're alright?"

He doesn't even turn, doesn't give the good Samaritan a sign that he was heard. He kept going.

_"Yeol, I love you."_

He thinks it's a miracle that he hasn't completely collapsed yet, but he wasn't sure that he would still be able to keep walking with the way his knees trembled.

_"I was never really leaving you."_

Just a few more steps and he can get home. Just a few more steps and he'll see Baekhyun.

_"I would always come back to you."_

He sees his house in the distance and wills his body to move faster.  _Please, let him be there_.

_"I wanted to be free, Chanyeol."_

He grabs the door handle and finds it unlocked.

_"I just wanted to be free."_

He enters the house and runs inside, using all the energy left in him.

_"This isn't love anymore."_

He finds him, but not where he left him. He's standing there, looking at Chanyeol with wide eyes. There are no cuffs attached to his wrist or on his ankle. He's wearing his old clothes, the ones he left there before.

He's standing there, looking at him, and Chanyeol feels as if he's being judged by those eyes.

_"You're insane!"_

Everything blacks out and Chanyeol's fist collides with Baekhyun's face.


	3. Act Three - To Breathe

**WARNING: IF YOU ARE NOT COMFORTABLE WITH RAPE OR APPARENT RAPE OR EVEN EVENTUALLY ENJOYED RAPE OR DUBIOUSLY CONSENTED SEX THEN PLEASE PROCEED WITH CAUTION OR SKIP THE PART OR DON'T READ THIS ALL TOGETHER. ALSO, SINCE THIS IS NONCON, IT'S QUITE OBVIOUS THAT THIS WILL HAVE ROUGH SEX OR PAIN KINKS, ANOTHER THING TO BE CAUTIOUS ABOUT.**

* * *

 There’s fear, and then there’s pain.

He feels slightly exhilarated, the feeling of freedom making his nerves go in a frenzy. The pounding in his chest gets louder, until he’s almost a hundred percent sure that it’s the only thing that can be heard inside the house.

Not that there’s anyone but him there.

He ignores the pain in his wrist, the skin feeling raw because of the struggle he had made earlier to reach the keys. He pulls on the clothes, the same ones he used to wear, and looks around.

The house’s quiet. He’s alone. He’s free to go.

He pads his way out the room, downstairs, and into the kitchen. He’s hungry, he reasons. He needs food first. He looks around the fridge, in the pantry, and soon he’s whipped out a decent meal. He eats slowly.

 _Too slow_ , he reprimands himself. _I need to get out of here before he comes back_.

He looks down, at his peanut butter and jelly sandwich, and just stares. His ears strain to hear, to alert himself of signs of another person’s movement, of Chanyeol coming back, but there’s none.  He tries to relax, tries to continue eating, but he finds himself unable to. He gets up and paces around the kitchen.

 _Leave. You have to leave. Move. Move and leave_.

He almost leaves. He was already in the process of turning, of moving to leave, when he hears the front door open. He feels as if the blood in his veins has frozen, and he feels like he’s been glued to his spot. His eyes stay on the door leading to the kitchen, waiting. 23 breaths later, Chanyeol finally finds him.

There’s fear, and then there’s pain.

 The fear shoots out from inside his body, defrosting his blood, making his already ditzy nerves go haywire. Fear further makes him unable to move, to just stand there and stare at Chanyeol. Fear makes Baekhyun try to suck in a deep breath when Chanyeol advances on him.

 The pain comes from his face, from where Chanyeol punches him, and delivers a jolt through his entire body. The pain is registered in his mind, sending a stinging feeling in his eyes. The pain is delivered by Chanyeol, the pain is caused by Chanyeol.

 His mind blanks and his body is still unable to move, unable to fight back when he feels himself being thrown over Chanyeol’s shoulder like a sack of potatoes, and he vaguely notes that he’s being hauled upstairs. They enter a room, their room, and he’s dropped on the bed none too gently. He would have shuddered at how familiar the situation has become, but he catches sight of Chanyeol’s eyes and the breath is knocked out of Baekhyun.

 Chanyeol looks animalistic.

 Baekhyun feels himself shake, but then he looks down and sees that the tremors are coming from Chanyeol, holding on to him while trying to reattach the cuffs. After a few failed attempts, he finally gets Baekhyun chained down again. Chanyeol breathes, as if trying to calm himself down, and Baekhyun almost encourages him to do keep doing it, to keep breathing.

 Chanyeol’s head snaps up and his eyes meet Baekhyun’s.

 The fear is back, along with a feeling he has long since forgotten to feel for Chanyeol; pity. There’s pity as he watches Chanyeol reach for him and hold his face.

 Baekhyun thinks he really should have left when he had the chance.

 “What do I have to do for you to just stay with me?” Chanyeol’s voice breaks towards the end. For a moment, he looks like he’s going to cry, but his expression shifts to one that makes Baekhyun shiver. He swings one leg over Baekhyun and straddles the smaller guy, looking down at him.

 Chanyeol’s lips on his are soft and hot, with a sense of urgency in the way they press down on Baekhyun’s unresponsive ones. He bites down on Baekhyun’s lips and forcefully places his knee between Baekhyun’s legs.

 Baekhyun snaps as the realization of what’s about to happen dawns on him. He feels Chanyeol’s knee roughly rub against his clothed crotch, and when the taller male pulls back from his mouth, Baekhyun bites his already bruised lower lip. Tears prickle in his eyes as Chanyeol grabs his shirt and rips it open, pulls it apart until he can remove it from Baekhyun’s body, leaving him bare. His pants and underwear soon follow, being pulled off him with such a force that he almost yelps.

 Baekhyun soon finds himself being flipped over, hips roughly pulled up into the air, giving Chanyeol full access to his naked behind. He hears Chanyeol spit and Baekhyun’s eyes widen, grabbing hold of a pillow and biting down on it to contain the scream that threatened to spill out. The tears came when two fingers were inserted inside him, and he whimpered around the pillow. His eyes keep squeezing out tears as he kept screwing them shut, only to open them again every time.

 A third finger is added and Baekhyun’s mind starts to function again. Tears rapidly slide down his cheek and he tries to move away from Chanyeol, only for Chanyeol to grab and take hold of his flaccid length, pumping it. Baekhyun lets out a half moan, half cry, feeling his dick slowly harden at the attention it was getting and from the thrust of Chanyeol’s fingers that kept hitting his prostrate.

 Every thrust and every pump sends a twinge of pleasure that goes straight to his stomach, his release pooling at the bottom of his belly. He comes, sobbing into the pillow. The spasms have barely stopped when he feels the head of Chanyeol’s cock press against his entrance.

 “Wait—,” he tries to say, but it starts to enter him, quickly disappearing inside him. Baekhyun squirms, tries to get away, but Chanyeol holds him in place with firm and strong hands on his hips.

 “Stay still,” is the low command. Chanyeol stills for a moment, and then he picks up his hips and gives small thrusts, reaching around and holding Baekhyun’s softening cock in his hand.

 Chanyeol starts moving his hand in time with his thrusts, increasing in speed. Baekhyun all but claws at his face, the oversensitivity making him go over the edge.

 “Chanyeol, I… can’t…” A broken sob escapes him when the tip of Chanyeol’s dick grazes the sensitive spot inside him. Knowing that he’s found it, Chanyeol angled himself so he could directly hit it with each thrust.

 He feels Chanyeol lean down, his body suddenly pressed slick against Baekhyun, and he feels Chanyeol breathe down on his ear.

 “Breathe, Baekhyun. _Breathe_.”

 Another sob catches in Baekhyun’s throat, feeling himself slowly become harder with the younger male’s ministrations. Chanyeol inserts the fingers of his free hand inside Baekhyun’s mouth, twirling them around his tongue.

 Baekhyun moans around the appendages, feeling fresh tears escape his eyes. He bites down on Chanyeol’s fingers and Chanyeol groans. He lets the fingers slip out Baekhyun’s mouth and he pulls backs, momentarily pushing down Baekhyun by the base of his neck before he slides out of him and flips him over on his back to face him.

 Baekhyun brings up his arms to cover his face and Chanyeol grabs his legs, throwing them over his shoulders and plunging in again. His thrusts turn erratic, with no set pace, and the hands on Baekhyun’s thighs would surely leave marks on his skin.

 Perhaps that’s what Chanyeol wants; to mark him.

 Just as quickly as the thought came, Chanyeol leans down again and places his lips on Baekhyun’s neck, sucking and biting everywhere. His bites are painful, meant to break skin. He moves up, his hands leaving Baekhyun’s thighs in favor of forcing the smaller’s arms off his face, and fixes his mouth on Baekhyun’s, forcing his tongue in and exploring the insides.

 When he pulls back, he looks down at his work, at Baekhyun’s colorful neck, and he breaks into a grin. Baekhyun feels his blood run cold at this, another whimper leaving him.

 Chanyeol grabs his length again, but instead of stroking it, he squeezes down on the base. Baekhyun arches his back off the bed, groaning because he was so close. He stares at Chanyeol, begging with his eyes.

 “What?” Chanyeol asks, slowing down his movements. He rolls his hips lazily, making the pressure in Baekhyun’s stomach tighten even more. “What do you want?”

 “Please, please, I’m so close,” Baekhyun pleads. “It hurts. _Please_.”

 “Please what?” Chanyeol snaps back. His movements have completely stopped by then, all his attention on Baekhyun. “What do you want me to do?”

 “Let me come, please. I’m… begging. Please let me come.”

 Chanyeol pulls back slowly, almost completely pulling out, only to slam back inside, hitting Baekhyun’s sensitive spot squarely. “Who’s going to make you cum, Baek?”

 “You.” It’s barely above a whisper, a mistake on Baekhyun’s part.

 “Tell me. Louder.”

“You’re going to make me cum, Chanyeol.  _Only you_ . Please make me cum.”

 Chanyeol finally lets go of Baekhyun’s cock and resumes his thrusting, and it doesn’t take long for Baekhyun to come undone. He comes for the second time, all over his own chest. He lies there, twitching, while Chanyeol keeps pounding into him, having yet to find his release. When he does, he spills inside Baekhyun, only pulling out when he finally collapses on top of the smaller male.

 Baekhyun turns his head to the side and his eyes settle on the white walls of the room. He thinks it’s strange how he suddenly notices that a part of the walls are decorated with photos of him; some of the photos had both him and Chanyeol, and a few showed them kissing, others just them goofing around.

 He almost lets out a bitter smile, realizing that their room is filled with photo proofs of their kisses, of their _love_.

* * *

 Chanyeol has his face craddled in his hands, sitting by the edge of the bed farthest away from Baekhyun. He draws in a shaky breath and whispers, “I’m sorry.”

 Baekhyun draws his legs closer to himself, hugging them tighter. The action makes the ache in his lower regions worse, but he ignores it.

 He’s still naked, and Chanyeol still has the fly of his pants open. He picks his head up and looks at Baekhyun, eyes weary and looking like they were a few seconds away from spilling a dam.

 “I’m sorry, Baek. I’m so sorry.”

  _So what?_ Baekhyun wants to ask. _So what if you’re sorry? Does it change anything?_ But he keeps his mouth shut, avoiding Chanyeol’s eyes.

 Chanyeol keeps staring, and then he eventually stands up. Baekhyun hears him zip up his fly, and then he goes back to staring. “I’ll help you take a bath.”

 Baekhyun flinches so hard when Chanyeol moves to touch him that the latter has to back up completely, almost putting his hands up in defense. Baekhyun finally meets his eyes, and, judging from the way Chanyeol’s face broke into a pained expression, Baekhyun must look like shit.

 “I won’t do anything, I promise. I’ll just help you.”

 He moves slowly, taking off the chains around Baekhyun’s ankle and wrist first. Baekhyun notices Chanyeol’s hesitation but the latter eventually picks him up into his arms, carrying him bridal style. Chanyeol sucks in a deep breath and Baekhyun’s shivers don’t relent, all the way into the bathroom, even when he’s finally settled inside the tub.

 Chanyeol looks at him, concern clear on his face, but Baekhyun looks away. It’s not like it’s not your fault, so stop looking at me like that.

 With a sigh, the tall male retrieves the detachable shower head, turning the dial and spraying some water into his hand before turning to Baekhyun. “I’ll start now.”

 The sudden gush of water on his skin startles him, despite the warning, and he almost jumps. He vaguely hears Chanyeol mutter another apology.

 “Can you scrub yourself?”

 Baekhyun nods, holding out his hand for the bar of soap. He lathers himself while Chanyeol turns the shower off, grabbing the bottle of shampoo from the counter. He moves to put some in his hand when Baekhyun grabs it.

 “I’ll do it,” he says, and it might as well be the only words he says to Chanyeol for the rest of the day.

* * *

 “Please, at least eat something. It’s been three days.”

 Baekhyun merely eyes the chains around his wrist, giving no sign that he’s listening.

 “Baek... I’m sorry for what I did. I’m sorry for hitting you and—,” he pauses when Baekhyun sharply turns to look at him, and continues in a much softer tone. “I’m sorry for everything. I just... I can’t lose you.”

 Baekhyun wants to hit him for thinking that not wanting to lose him is a good enough reason for the all the things he’s done. Chanyeol could die and it still wouldn’t be enough.

 “Do you love me?” Baekhyun asks, looking Chanyeol in the eye. He’s just so tired of everything.

 Chanyeol puts the food away, and then, despite the widening in Baekhyun’s eyes and the way he flinches, he wraps the smaller male in his arms. He waits, long enough for Baekhyun to relax, even if relaxing means sagging and becoming unresponsive. _Detached_.

 “You slow things down for me, Baekhyun. Everything’s just going so fast and crazy… you’re the only thing keeping me sane.”

 Baekhyun almost laughs at how ironic it sounded. _He’s keeping Chanyeol sane_.

 “You feel like home. I love you so much, Baek. Let me look after you. Just stay here and let me look after you.”

 Baekhyun realizes that that’s the thing about their relationship; no matter how much he hurts Chanyeol, the younger male would still come chasing after him. No matter how much he breaks Chanyeol, Baekhyun would still be the one to fix him.

 And it was the same for Baekhyun; no matter how hard he tried to run away, he would always find his way back to Chanyeol. No matter where he went, he would always end up standing by Chanyeol’s side.

 They completed each other; and one couldn’t function without the other. They were soulmates, and fate just wouldn’t let Baekhyun escape from Chanyeol.

 But who he said that he still wanted to?

 He notices how Chanyeol’s shirt is stained with ink, blotches of black here and there. Baekhyun wraps his arms around Chanyeol’s neck, feeling the younger male stiffen because of the sudden action.

 He couldn’t accept any other love but the love that Chanyeol offered, and vice versa. Everything worked both ways when it came to them; Chanyeol could take everything from Baekhyun, and Baekhyun would take everything from Chanyeol. Baekhyun could kill Chanyeol, and they would both end up dead.

 This was their love, and Baekhyun didn’t want anything else.

 “Don’t ever let me go.”


End file.
